Pink in the Ledger
Pink in the Ledger is the fourty-second episode of Ben 10: Universal Road Trip. Plot: Having discovered from his traitorous Uncle Frank that the Real Gwen is Charmcaster, Ben and Rook travel to Iron Fort Castle to save her, only to come across seeking revenge on him for his stupidity. Major Events: *Gwen is revealed to have been the Omniverse Charmcaster, while the real Charmcaster was expecting Michael Morningstar's child. *After being defeated, Charmcaster agrees to help train Ben in his magic. Characters: *Ben Tennyson (16 and 11-year old) *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson (Flashback) *Order of the Spellbinders: **??? Villains: *Gwen Tennyson (the real one)/Charmcaster - when she was 11, she was ?placed in the void by Kevin and replaced with the Robot, in the present, she was placed on Iron Fort Castle as a prisoner, and she is angry at Ben for falling for Kevin's tricks Aliens used: ??? Quotes: *Charmcaster: (angrily) You were a fool for falling for Kevin's tricks, and the Robot! *Ben: I see you're all crazed and angry about, at least I don't have an ugly cousin this time, I don't know why people keep saying that! *Charmcaster: Because you fell for it for 10 years! *Ben: Oh, that's why. *Charmcaster: Do you know what happened 5 years back? I was 11 when this happened! *Ben: Funny, cause you seem like 21sh. *Charmcaster: I was taken by Hex years ago from the place Kevin left me, now, anyway. (Flashback) I was time skipped. (Scene shifts to her being 21 years) Then suddenly, I have a butt as big as a horses. (Scene shifts to her being dragged by her own parents) My parents replacing me with a robot. (Scene shifts to her becoming Charmcaster) So, I altered my look to get my life back. (Scene shifts to her events in Omniverse) While I was trying to get it through your brainless head, the Robot was slick and tricky, she trapped me in my bag so I wouldn't blow her cover, and sent me back to Iron Fort Castle. (Flashback ends) I never saw it coming, sometimes I was having too much fun being Charmcaster. *Ben: You're not the only one with magic. (Shows pink eyes to her) *Charmcaster: How is that possible?! *Ben: I don't know, I thought that was Anodites, but those were fake. (A mysterious cloaked figure shows up behind him) *Cloaked figure: Because you have been chosen as the 21st Century member of the Order of the Spellbinders. (Removes cloak) I am Prince Genaria one of the Guardian Princes, I figured there was something in your eyes, the pinkness inside is because of the energy of Pink Rift. *Ben: So why come here? *Prince Genaria: So you can learn magic. So you can protect your cousin the new Dragon Princess. *Ben: I might need some help. (Turns to Charmcaster) Come on, cuz, let's get to training. (Offers his hand to Charmcaster, who accepts it). *Episode ends. Trivia: ??? Category:Ben 10